What a day
by Andian
Summary: The day started bad. Then it got worse.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Characters belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone

Warnings: Slash, Mentions of sex, perverse Kenny

Sorry for mistakes and eventually ooc-ness

Like the story? Leave a review and make a writer happy.

Enjoy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------What a day...-

The day started bad. He woke up, his head hanging down his bed, his blanket re-winded around his neck making it difficult to breath. After a sleepy look on his alarm clock he decided that it was actually good to wake up this way. At least, he did also if it was more than half a hour to late.

''To late. To late.'' He tried to struggle his way out of the blanket, tripped and crashed on the floor.

''Ouch.'' rubbing his head, his sight getting a bit blurry he lied on the floor. ''Pants.'' he suddenly mumbled and reached for the trouser, lying under his bed. Now, what next? Digging throw a bunch of clothes he grabbed a black boxer short with green skulls. No time for wondering where it came from, he slipped it over. He usually slept naked. Plus point considering how many times he overslept. Normally he wouldn't mind. But Mr. Garrison had been an even bigger asshole, something about the female hormones he took, maybe, so he decided to be at least one time punctually. He had no need for extra school lessons. Not when there were other things to do.

Trousers were over the boxer. Parka. Lifting the zipper right under his chin, he pulled the hood over his head. No mirror so no chance for checking his look. Still he know he would be looking gorgeous.

He was Kenny McCornick after all.

No breakfast. Nothing new. School lunch wasn't that bad from this point of view. He didn't run, but he went a bit faster. ''Kenny. Late, dude.'' Kyle greeting him. He would smile at him, but then just settled for a brief nodding. ''Hey Kenny.'' Stan a bit nicer then Kyle. He slightly wondered why. Maybe things with Wendy starting to heat up. He snickered inwardly. As if the two of them would ever come further then holding hands. Stan still vomits when she tried to kiss him. Not like him. A few kisses with girls and a few with boys. He wasn't very choosy. ''His family is to poor to buy a alarm clock!'' Cartman. Other word for asshole. Well he could go and fuck himself. He wasn't in the mood to fight with him. Too hungry and not enough sleep. It has been an long weekend. Spent on Stan's couch playing games and in his bed playing other things. Hot girl with big breasts and hot guy with big... well let's just say he didn't get much sleep. Not that he mind. If he had to choose between sex and sleep he would definitely take the sex. Still there were time he couldn't deny the image of a bed only used for sleeping had something very alluring.

Kenny and Stan were talking and Cartman disturbed them. Nothing unusually. He zoomed out, thinking of the many other places he'd like to be at the moment. ''Kenny, the bus's there. Come on.'' Right, the bus. Pulled out of nice dreams of soft beds he followed Stan. Sitting with Cartman he lent his forehead against the cold window and watched the withe snow sparkling in the sun. Next to him Cartman said something about, that bitch of Stan. He sighed slightly. Long day ahead of him.

Bad morning equal bad school day. It was a formula he was very proud of. Adding snarling stomach plus bitching teacher bad school day sometimes even become worse. He wrote something about Love Boat, then decided he had better ways to spend his time. Checking some of his classmates for example. The next one to him was Clyde. Nice ass, but not very smart. Straight too, considering he was dating Bebe for two months now. What a pity. Still Bebe was very liberal. Something between the tree of them didn't seem very absurd. He smiled to himself. Day just got a bit lighter. ''You listening Kenny?!'' Mr. Garrison. And back to the darkness.

Detention. For not listening to a guy who couldn't decide on his own sexuality. Life wasn't fair. Life was another word for hell. Hell and school and life. The same thing. Just three different words. He decided this a long time ago. Well at least there was food in hell. ''Hello kids.'' ''Hello Chef.'' the answer came back in unison. ''What's for lunch?'' ''Steak Madagascar.'' He was happy after he had heard steak. Meat. Good. One portion for Stan, Kyle and then for Cartman. Kenny was the last one. Lifting his tablet. If somebody could see his face he would be smiling. ''I'm sorry Kenny. Cartman got the last one. But we still got the alternative menu...''

Alternative menu was bad. Very bad. Alternative menu means fucking vegetarian proof. No milk for the lactose intolerance. Maybe even kosher. This mixed was something Kenny couldn't bare. Not without alcohol to flush it down. He throw the rest of his food in the garbage. His stomach

rebelled. Hell without food. No wait. Hell with bad food.

Last hour. Time was stretching. His stomach was trying to digest itself. Or to destroy. Fuck it's hurt-ed. ''Kenny where the hell are you going.'' Toilet. But he saved his words. No use. Already got detention. And he'd vomit on the floor.

He reached the toilet. Curtly. But still. ''Kenny?'' A familiar voice.

He looked up, wiped the hair sticking to his forehead out of his face. Butters stand in front of him. He seemed concerned. Kenny looked back at the toilet. Nice the too gay-to-even-realize-it-guy. ''You're okay?'' He came closer. ''What you're thinking?!'' he grumbled. ''S-Sorry Kenny.'' he flinched back, looking a bit scared. ''I-I'll just g-go.'' Kenny sighed. Now he was feeling guilty. ''No wait Butters.'' Butters stopped. ''It's just... I'm starving and considering the school food this is the better of two options.'' A hand on his back, insecure, slightly trembling but not displeasing. ''No problem Kenny. We all have bad days.'' Butters smiled at Kenny. Blue eyes. Deep blue. Like water. Kenny just stared. ''It's just about not letting you get you too down.'' Kenny suddenly had to oppress an smile. Maybe Butters got a point there. He looked at him a bit closer, letting his eyes travel over semi-perfect skin and deep blue eyes. He now really smiled, reached out and stroked softly over his cheek. Butters blushed. Crimson red on pale skin. ''W-What are you doing?!'' ''Relax. Just trying to not let me get too down.'' He lent over, deciding he'd like to kiss that guy. Butters flinched, but he didn't tried to avoid it. Kenny thought about closing his eyes, but the blue of Butters eyes seem a better option then the black.

Then the the school clock rang. ''I-I'm s-s-sorry b-but I've to go!'' Butters jumped up, stumbled, nearly crashed in the door and disappeared. Kenny was alone, his lips still sharpened. ''God dammit.'' he mumbled and scratched his back head. Then he grinned. He got a nice but, that Butters.


End file.
